


right hand man

by laidellennt



Series: what i wish and what i know [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, I have no filter, M/M, Rating for Language, Season 3 Spoilers, What is self control, cute boys being cute, flirty keith, impulse control lance, lance has a crush, lance is KEITHS RIGHT HAND MAN FFFFFF, probably the fluffiest fluff i've written, season 3 has me WHIPPED so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laidellennt/pseuds/laidellennt
Summary: As his right hand man, Lance grows closer to Keith and realizes a few things about him, as well as a few things about himself.In other words, Lance realizes he has a major crush on Keith.





	right hand man

_there’s no place you could go_

_where i wouldn’t follow you_

 

                Lance is slowly getting used to the role as Keith’s right hand man. Keith is very slowly getting used to being a leader. He’s still hot headed and the absolute worst at coming up with plans, but he’s getting there. Somehow.

 

                Still, Lance finds himself enjoying being Keith’s impulse control. It reminds him of babysitting his niece and nephew. (Keith punched him when Lance told him about it but laughed anyway.) Lance likes to imagine that Keith’s a faucet. There needs to be a perfect balance of hot and cold to get the water to be warm. If it’s too cold, it doesn’t clean jack shit. If it’s too hot, you’ll burn your hand off. It’s the same for Keith; if he’s not fired up enough, he won’t fight. If he’s _too_ fired up, he’ll kill everyone.

 

                Lance also likes the little soft smiles Keith throws his way whenever Lance has his back, but he doesn’t mention that to anyone.

 

                Lance learns a lot about Keith. He learns that Keith is shitty with advice but tries anyway. He learns that Keith trains when he’s stressed. He learns that Keith _wears his boots to bed_. He learns that Keith bites his nails when he’s nervous. He learns that Keith has a tan line where his gloves are. He learns that Keith snorts when he laughs. He learns that Keith actually brushes  his hair, by some miracle. He learns that Keith is actually a pretty good friend.

 

                Lance learns some stuff about himself too, but he doesn’t like to think about it because it always makes him flustered.

 

                Lance learns something _very_ life changing while he and Keith are sitting in the lounge. They’re launching Hunk’s blue space-popcorn into each other’s mouths and purposefully trying to get it down each other’s shirts. Lance misses one and grumbles when it rolls down his shirt. Keith’s laughing, so Lance fishes the piece out and flicks it into his open mouth.

               

                “Gross!” Keith chokes, wiping his tongue on his shirt.

 

                “Oh come _on_ ,” Lance laughs. “It just went down my shirt.”

 

                “And touched your sweaty body.” Keith fires and a piece of popcorn lands in Lance’s hair.

 

                Lance guffaws. He plucks the popcorn out of his hair and pops it in his mouth. “Excuse me,” he says, still chewing. “I am not sweaty. You sweat from just breathing, land whale.”

 

                Keith snorts and easily catches the piece Lance throws. He reminds Lance of the seagulls Lance used to feed when he went to the beach. “When we were training the other day you sweat so much Allura made you go change your shirt because she was embarrassed for you.”

 

                Lance squeals and ignores the popcorn that hits him in the eye. He shoots up and slaps a hand over his heart. He learns that he probably has a sweating problem, but that’s not the important thing he learns. “Oh yeah?” Lance barks, voice a pitch too high. “Well, I bet your hands are sweaty!”

 

                Keith rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I wear gloves.” Keith grins. “But at least I’m self aware.

 

                Lance learns that Keith wears gloves because he’s insecure about his sweaty hands but that’s also not the important thing. “You? Self aware?” Lance points an accusatory finger into Keith’s chest. “The dictionary definition of ‘un-self-aware‘ is Keith!”

               

                Keith flattens a palm on Lance’s chest and shoves him back onto the couch. “That doesn’t even make any sense!” Keith crosses his arms and huffs. “And I am self aware!”

 

                “No,” Lance says, propping himself up on his elbows. “you’re not! If you were, you wouldn’t have a mullet and I wouldn’t be like, 80% of your impulse control!” Lance sits up, shoving his face into Keith’s. He numbly notes that Keith’s face smells like cucumbers. _So he is using that face cream I gave him!_

               

                “Lance, you flirt with anything with two legs!” Keith pauses. His eyebrows furrow. “Anything that’s sentient! I’m pretty sure you flirted with Slav the other day-“

               

                Lance basically screams. “No! No I did not!” He’s red in the face and slamming on Keith’s chest, who’s laughing like he’s funny or something. “That’s not funny, shut up!”

 

                Keith grabs Lance’s wrists and Lance freezes. Keith’s face is pink, eyebrow raised, violet eyes crinkled, and smile wide. Their noses could touch, if Lance leaned in a little. “You’re an idiot,” is what he says, but Lance’s heart is beating fast and the blood in his head is rushing and he can’t think, so he just blushes and slams his mouth shut in response.

 

                Lance rips himself out of Keith’s grip and stumbles off the couch. “I have to pee!” He exclaims, ignores Keith’s laugh, and runs out of the lounge.

 

                Lance stomps hurriedly down the hall, making a beeline for his room. His thoughts are a steady stream of _fuck ass bitch Keith what lo siento mama God forgive me_ and not necessarily in that order. Lance thinks someone probably says his name sometime between the lounge and his room, but Lance is having a minor crisis so he doesn’t really notice. He slams his hand on the scanner and the doors to his room whir open.  He shrugs his jacket off and falls onto his bed, screaming into his pillow.

 

                So like, sometime during his enrollment at the Garrison, Lance figured that he was probably bi. He was a little gay somewhere in his coding, and he was alright with that. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t look at Hunk’s thighs time to time. His type was feminine and cute and also kind of a bad bitch, and some guys fell into that category. Lance figured that it’s whatever, more ass for him, right?

 

                What Lance is _not_ prepared for, however, is liking _Keith_. Sure, his hair is long and smooth, his laugh is cute, his jawline is carved by the Love Goddess herself, his eyes made from fucking jewels or some shit, stomach toned, nice biceps that flex whenever he shreds that stupid cropped jacket, a nice butt that looks great in those gay ass pants, but he _isn’t_ Lance’s type, okay?

 

                Lance shoves his face into his palms. Alright, so he might be having a slight gay crisis over Keith. But he also has a bowl of popcorn left in the lounge, and he refuses to let Keith hog it all, so he stuffs his pride, puffs his chests, and goes back to the lounge.

 

                Keith’s still there. He’s balancing at least 5 pieces of popcorn on his nose, deeply concentrated as he attempts to add another. He doesn’t notice Lance in the doorway. Lance smirks and tip toes into the room.

 

                Keith’s hand hovers near the top of the popcorn tower, gently placing a sixth on the top. He lets the breath he’s been holding out, letting a cheer out in his head. Man, if Lance were here he’d be so impressed. He must have some pretty bad shits if he’s taking this long.

 

                He hears something behind him. It’s probably Pidge, because she’s the only one ever really up this late and Lance would’ve been loud and annoying the minute he walked in. He shifts a little but his tower wobbles, so he slowly tries turning his head and-

 

                -and then his face is full of Lance, and he yelps and his tower collapses and every piece rolls down his shirt.

 

                “Dammit,” Keith mumbles, fanning his shirt out. He watches in disappointment as the pieces roll out and onto the couch. Lance laughs obnoxiously and vaults himself over the back of the couch, narrowly missing the popcorn bowl and making stray pieces fall into the cracks between the couch. _That’s a problem for whoever cleans this damn place._ Keith frowns and slaps Lance’s shoulder. His jacket is gone and Lance is hot to the touch, and Keith thinks _I’m glad I didn’t try those prototype garlic knots if he’s having shits that bad_.

 

                “You messed it up,” Keith whines.

 

                Lance wipes a tear from his cheek. “What, your stupid balancing act? You looked like a seal. Like I said before, un-self-aware.”

 

                Keith scoots closer and elbows Lance’s side. “You’re just jealous you can’t do it.”

 

                That does the trick. Lance never resists a challenge, and neither does Keith. Lance scowls and elbows Keith back. “No I’m not. I could balance 10 in my sleep, easy.”

 

                “Prove it, Sharpshooter.”  Keith grabs a handful of popcorn, already working on his stack.

 

                Lance copies him, distantly thinking that this will probably ruin his complexion. “You’re on, Samurai.”

 

___

                “Keith!” Lance yells, pulling tight on the stick in his right hand. Red turns sharply and Lance easily spots the Black lion blasting towards the retreating Galra warship, boosters a blazing blue. Lance swears under his breath and urges Red to rush forward. “Don’t do it! There’s no point! They’re retreating! We’re tired! Let them go!”

 

                Lance gauges Keith’s face for a reaction through the video link. His thick brows are knitted together and his mouth is set in a deep frown, but the Black lion hesitates. Keith’s eyes flick up and meet Lance’s through the video. He lets out a deep breath and groans in defeat, making his way back over to the rest of the lions. The Galra ship disappears through a worm hole.

 

                “Great job Paladins,” Coran praises over the comm. “Return to the castle to rest up, I have the feeling we won’t be seeing them again!”

 

                Keith mutters and complains the whole  way back, but he’s subdued enough and he’s the first to land his lion. The team start for the bridge, but Keith waits for Lance so they can walk together.

 

                Lance is smug when he spots him, a skip in his step. “Thanks,” Keith says quietly. Lance beams.

 

                “That’s going to be a common thing now, isn’t it?” Lance asks. Keith’s warm next to him.

 

                “What?”

 

                “Me, saving your ass?” Lance explains, smirking.

 

                Keith knocks into his side. “You’re like, 80% of my impulse control aren’t you?” He teases.

 

                Lance blushes at  having his words thrown back at him and eyes Keith's smile from the side. _I’m so thoroughly fucked,_ Lance thinks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaHAHAHA
> 
> im losing my mind
> 
> i would say season 3 cleared my acne and rejuvenated my mental state, but i cried so much and stuffed my face with comfort foods that i've basically ruined my pores. if Klance becomes canon i'll never be the same. i just HAD to make some fluff okay especially with all this discourse (? wtf is even going on are you guys okay) (also i have a fic i should be writing but *nervous laughter*) also i listened to mystery skull's new album and "follow you" just reminded me of voltron so i was like "okay here i go"
> 
> also this will be a series because i donnnttt have self control
> 
> ALSO my works have 300 kudos in total! holy shit! THANKS!
> 
> anyways love you and thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
